Kyorako N. Toshiro
About Kyorako N. Toshiro was born on the 17th of February, he is 19 years old and is 7foot 5inches tall, he is a very short tempered character and is merciless and bloodthirsty, Kyorako can also be known as Kyo and is the most heartless character so far, he has killed seven at the Baratie by crushing his head infront of 100s of people, Kyorako is from Orange village located in the East Blue. Kyorako is a Devil fruit eater, as he ate the Mochi Mochi no Mi at the age of 9 Devil Fruit Kyorako ate the Mochi Mochi no mi at the age of 9. The Mochi Mochi no Mi is a paramecia type that allows the user to use and manipulate mochi at will, this fruit can be combined with Haki to create devastating attacks, this fruit can be used to use similar abilties to the Gomu Gomu no Mi by manipulating mochi to stretch his limbs Backstory Kyorako was born in Orange Town located in the East Blue, he is childhood friends with Daichi N. Tetzumori, Orange Town is a dying village that once had several thousand people but died down to 6, Kyorako was often bullied as a child for his devil fruit the Mochi Mochi no Mi, people often said it was the Yoghurt Yoghurt no Mi and teased him for it Kyorako has a deep hatred for the mayor of Orange Town, as he tried suffocating his son with mochi because he was getting bullied for it, the mayor then hit him and said he was weak and worthless and got the whole town to revolt on him, Kyorako was an outcast as a kid and only had one friend Daichi N. Tetzumori, Kyorako has always been heartless since the age of 14 and resented anyone who doubted him, Kyorako has a goal to prove everyone that he can become the strongest with his devil fruit no matter what anyone says. Training Kyorako trained himself to surpass human limits as a child he often trained in the fields improving his speed and power, Kyorako got a lot of inspiration for his devil fruit of a pirate he met at the age of 14, this pirate was the eater of the Gomu Gomu no Mi and Kyorako got a lot of inspiration of his creativity of how he used his devil fruit, this pirate was the farther figure in Kyorako's life as Kyorako was an orphan who's parents died as he was born, Kyorako can be seen as a superhuman as he can move 5 times faster than the average person and is stronger than average Kyorako has superhuman instincts such as he has a very fast reaction time, Kyorako sometimes trained with Daichi N. Tetzumori at the age of 12. They stopped training when Kyorako was 14 as he was too cruel to train with and would often go too far. Kyorako found his devil fruit the Mochi Mochi no Mi in the forest of Orange town, Kyorako did not intentionally eat the devil fruit as he was dying of hunger, this resulted him in becoming a devil fruit user, As of now Kyorako is considered a superhuman as he is 7foot 5 inches tall and is 200lbs, he is considerably faster and stronger than most average people Events .Killed Seven by crushing his head at the Baratie in the East Blue .Fought a intense with Daichi at the Baratie .Forced Captain Dread into retreat and destroyed all his ships .Sunk the Baratie by destroying it into 2 pieces .Mercilessly suffocated Eight to death in the centre of Logue Town